


Tripping Over Secrets

by xbechloex



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, give us a last name lionsgate, kim being a gay mess, minor makeout, okay major makeout, there are so many trini names oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbechloex/pseuds/xbechloex
Summary: Kimberly stumbles upon a big discovery.(Based off the tumblr prompt "Trimberly prompt? I have a random one where Trini is secretly Angel Grove's Tiger mascot.")





	Tripping Over Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god what the hell am I doing

“ _Fuck_ , Trini.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I-”

The girl in question nips at the smooth skin of her girlfriend’s neck, the slight pain causing a sharp gasp from her lover to pierce the air. A dull thud joins the sound as she hears her head slam back into the wall she was currently pinning her to.

“I need-”

Hands tangle themselves in her hair when she finally reaches the spot on her shoulder that Trini _knows_ drives Kim insane, a whimper escaping the girl’s lips helplessly.

“- _more,_ Trini.”

She smirks at the high-pitched plea, roughly pulling Kim from the wall and turning her toward her bed. She smashes their lips together, breaths intermingling as she backs them up toward her destination. She’s so preoccupied with the goddess she’s _worshipping_ that she doesn’t remember the huge pile haphazardly covered with a blanket lying on the floor right behind Kim. That is, until it’s too late. Suddenly, Kim is falling over, taking Trini with her, landing roughly on the floor. Fortunately, Kim is so far gone she doesn’t even care that they didn’t land on the bed, so Trini could just keep going.

_Right?_

Unfortunately, Trini hesitates just long enough for Kim to open her eyes to complain, but Trini sees her stop. She sees her eyebrows pull together in confusion.

_Shit._

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Trini tries to play dumb; she really does. It just doesn’t work.

“What we just tripped over.” Kim leans her head to try to steal a glimpse at it, but Trini blocks her path.

“Pfft. It doesn’t _really_ matter, does it?” Trini goes to kiss Kim’s neck again, but Kim stops her.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Nuh uh, no kisses until you answer my question.”

“It’s nothing.” Kim narrows her eyes.

There’s a moment between them, a moment of challenge, just like that moment when Trini had stabbed stabbed her fork into the last piece of donut at Krispy Kreme, except this time, Trini knows she’s going to lose. Kim moves first, pushing Trini off of her, lunging for the covered mass. Trini jumps back, catching her hand and pushing the mass farther away from the two. Kim rips her hand away from Trini’s, throwing a kick aimed at Trini’s chest, which Trini catches and uses to flip Kim away from her. She leaps up and runs toward the mass but is stopped by Kim grabbing her arm and pulling it toward her. The fight continues, grabbing and pulling and kicking until, finally, Kim gains the upper hand and sweeps Trini off balance, sending her crashing into her desk. It buys her enough time to rip the blanket off of the mass.

“No, dont-”

Her jaw drops.

It’s a giant tiger head.

It’s _the_ giant tiger head.

“-do that.” Trini finishes, meekly.

“Oh my _god._ ” Kim starts laughing, doubling over from the sheer hilarity of it all. Trini feels her cheeks aflame.

“You’re-” a gasp, “ _You’re_ the _mascot?!_ ”

Trini frowns, suddenly defensive and embarrassed. “ _Maybe._ ”

“Oh my god, this is _gold._ ”

“It keeps my mom off my back about extracurriculars!”

“But, baby, the _mascot_?” There are tears coming out of Kim’s eyes.

“ _Shut up._ ”

Kim stops laughing when Trini says that, and starts walking toward her.

“Oh, baby, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Trini’s frown deepens.

“I mean it, I think it’s actually kind of cute. You get so pumped for our pep rallies. I would’ve never guessed-”

“-that’s the point.” Trini was pouting now.

Kim leans down and presses a kiss to Trini’s cheek, causing them the burn hotter.

“I love it.” Trini’s eyes snap to meet Kim’s

“Yeah?” She hates how small it sounds.

“Yeah.” Kim’s eyes are so kind, her smile so loving, “Now, how about you show me some of those moves you pull at the games?”

The moment’s ruined, and Trini’s cheeks are back to burning. She shoves Kim playfully.

“Fuck you, Hart.”

“I really want you to.”

Okay, maybe the moment’s not _completely_ ruined, if the hungry look in Kim’s eyes is anything to go by.

Who knew cheerleaders have a thing for mascots?

**Author's Note:**

> @letusgetonethingstraight on tumblr <3  
> Also did you like my jokes. Get it. TRIPPING. I'm so funny lmao I hate myself


End file.
